L'Enfant Retrouvée
by Opaline-Sunshine
Summary: Réécriture de la film de Kill Bill vol. 2. Black Mamba approche de son but ultime mais ce ne sera pas sans surprise, car c'est aussi l'occasion où elle rencontrera sa fille pour la première fois...


Disclaimer : L'histoire de Kill Bill ne m'appartient pas. S'il y a des confusions avec l'univers réel, veuillez m'en excuser. Cette fanfiction est mon écriture personnelle de la fin de Kill Bill. Elle est basée sur les faits réels vus dans le film mais ce que vous allez lire est une tout autre version., imaginée par moi même. Kill Bill est l'unique propriété de son créateur, Quentin Tarantino.

L'Enfant Retrouvée

Sur le plancher de bois du solarium était assise une petite fille aux longs cheveux couleur miel qui jouait avec des poneys en peluche. Le soleil inondait la pièce du riche chalet tapi dans une épaisse forêt, illuminant le beau visage de l'enfant. Elle portait une courte robe d'été légère et blanche comme la neige. Soudain, un homme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un homme dans la cinquantaine, aux cheveux gris coupés courts, portant une tunique et un pantalon d'inspiration chinoise rouge vermeil, dont le seul signe de vieillissement apparent était quelques pattes d'oie au coin des yeux. La fillette le remarqua et cessa de jouer, se levant dans un mouvement qui fit virevolter sa robe, un sourire fendant son joli visage. Elle se dirigea en courant vers l'homme qui la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Ensuite, il déposa l'enfant et donna un baiser sur son front.

- Papa !, dit-elle. Où étais-tu passé ?

- J'avais des choses importantes à régler, ma chérie, répondit le père.

- Je m'ennuyais toute seule.

- Écoute, je dois parler avec ton oncle Budd pour un moment, que dirais-tu d'aller dessiner un peu ? Je viendrai te rejoindre dans quelques minutes et on ira manger une glace tous les deux, d'accord ?

- D'accord, accepta la fillette.

Le père ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille et la souleva à sa hauteur pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. La petite serra son père dans ses bras puis alla ramasser ses peluches. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de son père, elle remarqua la présence d'un autre homme, les cheveux noirs et les traits tirés, portant une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Elle lui jeta un bref regard puis courut vers sa chambre, les poneys en peluche serrés sur son cœur. Le père prit place dans une chaise berçante posée dans un coin du solarium et fit signe à son invité de faire de même.

- Bill, dit Budd, elle se rapproche de nous... California Mountain Snake y est passée. J'ai été voir les lieux hier et c'était pas très joli.

- Si elle a éliminé Elle, ça veut dire que tu es le prochain sur la liste ?, railla Bill.

Budd épongea son front luisant de sueur avec un mouchoir sorti de sa poche de chemise. Bill joignit les mains et s'avança un peu sur sa chaise. Il tourna la tête vers la porte où, dans la cuisine, on apercevait sa fille qui dessinait, prenant pour modèle un de ses poneys en peluche, bleu avec des ailes roses. Bill vissa son regard dans celui de son frère, reprenant son discours à mi-voix.

- Tue-la.

- Quoi ? Mais je vais me faire éclater la tronche !, protesta Budd.

- Je veux que tu l'élimines !!, cria Bill.

Surprise par la hausse du ton de son père, la fillette dans la cuisine leva la tête pendant un moment puis reporta son attention sur les ailes du poney qu'elle était en train de tracer. Budd déglutit difficilement.

- Et la petite ? Tu veux tuer la mère mais tu sauves la vie de son enfant !

- Ce sont mes affaires !, grommela Bill.

- Tu t'es attaché à cette fillette. C'est pour ça que tu ne t'en es pas débarrassé quand tu le pouvais !, chuchota Budd.

- Écoute, Black Mamba se rapproche de nous. Si elle a éliminé cette garce d'Elle Driver c'est qu'elle se rapproche de son but. Je ne veux pas qu'elle l'atteigne, alors fais ton sale boulot !

- Et si je crève ?

- Ce sera ton problème. Je veux la mort de Black Mamba. L'enfant, c'est une tout autre histoire. Elle a beau avoir été portée par Black Mamba, il reste que c'est ma fille à moi aussi. Un jour, elle prendra ma relève.

Budd serra les dents. Il savait que Black Mamba était dans une rage de vengeance inouïe. À voir la violence avec laquelle elle avait tué Vernita Green, O-Ren Ishii et les membres du Féroce 88 puis Elle Driver, l'ex-tueuse de la Division des Vipères Assassines était aussi puissante qu'un ouragan déchaîné et se ferait sûrement une joie de le scalper. Il détestait le fait que Bill avait épargné l'enfant de Black Mamba et qu'il la choisisse pour devenir son héritière.

- Elle ne sait rien à propos de sa mère ?

- Non. Je ne lui ai rien dit, dit Bill en murmurant à peine. Il ne faut surtout pas que Black Mamba retrouve sa fille...

Budd et Bill se tournèrent d'un même geste vers la fillette aux cheveux couleur miel qui voilaient son visage penché vers sa feuille. Lorsqu'elle écarta quelques mèches derrière son oreille, Bill crut revoir le visage de celle qu'il avait aimée autrefois. Il secoua la tête, chassant cette vision du passé.

- Plus tôt tu auras tué Black Mamba, mieux ce sera, déclara finalement Bill en se levant de la chaise berçante. Donne moi des nouvelles.

- D'accord..., dit Budd d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Au revoir B.B. !

- Au revoir, oncle Budd !, lança B.B. de la cuisine.

Budd et Bill se prirent amicalement le bras puis l'invité quitta le chalet. Bill se dirigea vers sa fille, un sourire fier sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, ça tient toujours pour la glace ?, demanda Bill avec un clin d'œil.

B.B. eut un rire et bondit de sa chaise pour prendre la main de son père. Ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble, la main de Bill posée sur l'épaule de la fillette.

À quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une voiture jaune décapotable, La Mariée rayait le nom de Budd sur sa liste. Il marinait à présent dans son sang. Les cheveux dans le vent, La Mariée leva la tête et observa le panneau de signalisation plus loin. Il indiquait « Danovan Woods – 300 kilomètres ». Danovan Woods était sa destination finale. Là où elle obtiendrait vengeance. Assise sur le capot de sa voiture, un gobelet de café aux lèvres, La Mariée rêvait de l'instant où elle tuerait Bill. Le salaud qui avait voulu la tuer le jour de son mariage. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Elle se revit le jour où elle avait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie... Tomber amoureuse de Bill.

C'était par un après midi d'automne. Black Mamba, comme l'avait surnommée Bill, s'entraînait au sabre dans un gymnase avec des maîtres du genre. La sueur perlait sur son corps seulement caché d'une camisole et d'un pantalon ample en coton blanc. Elle se battait avec aisance, rapidité et ingéniosité, déclenchant les compliments de ses entraîneurs. Bill qui passait par là, s'arrêta en voyant Black Mamba. Elle termina un affrontement puis s'inclina comme le voulait la discipline. Quelques applaudissements déchirèrent le silence.

- Bien joué, Black Mamba !, la félicita Bill. Voyons ce que tu peux faire contre moi... Laissez nous, ajouta-t-il en japonais aux professeurs asiatiques.

- Tu veux te battre contre moi ?, dit Black Mamba, surprise.

- Je veux voir si tu es aussi douée qu'O-Ren. Quoique je sache déjà la réponse...

La lueur dans le regard de Bill transperça la carapace froide de Black Mamba qui saisit son sabre. Bill en attrapa un et commença à tourner autour de la jeune femme, caressant en pensée ses épaules gracieuses. Black Mamba se rua sur Bill et ils croisèrent le fer à quelques reprises. Il décrivit un cercle horizontal et la souple tueuse évita le coup en se courbant vers l'arrière. Elle fit quelques sauts périlleux arrière puis darda son épée sur Bill qui l'observait avec un sourire étrangement admiratif. Ils s'affrontèrent pendant un moment puis finalement, Black Mamba désarma son adversaire dans un grognement de colère, le sabre japonais allant s'écraser plus loin.

- Superbe... vraiment superbe..., dit Bill à mi-voix. Et il n'y a pas que ton jeu de combat qui est superbe...

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Bill ?, demanda Black Mamba.

- Je parle de toi.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Bill avait beau être assez âgé, la confiance qui émanait de lui l'avaient troublée. Il l'avait recueillie comme sa fille puis leur relation s'était transformée. Il la complimentait souvent, déclenchant la jalousie secrète de la sadique Elle Driver. Quand elle se battait, Black Mamba sentait son regard la scruter, la désirer. Cette constatation la tourmentait car elle se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'elle aimait Bill, plus que comme un mentor. Bill se rapprocha de Black Mamba et lui caressa la joue.

- Tu sais que tu comptes à mes yeux... Tu es la meilleure et tu le sais.

- Je ne suis qu'une tueuse. Il n'y aucun mérite à en retirer.

- Tu as du pouvoir..., murmura presque sensuellement Bill en effleurant le bras de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

Le contact des doigts sur sa peau accéléra le pouls de Black Mamba. Il se rapprocha, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- C'est ce que j'aime chez toi... Le pouvoir que tu dégages... Tu tues rapidement, comme le serpent dont tu tiens ton surnom... Ta splendeur éclipse celle de toutes les femmes qui sont passées dans cette Division des Vipères Assassines depuis le temps qu'elle existe.

- Serait-ce un moyen de me séduire ?, demanda d'une voix feutrée la jeune femme.

- Peut être bien que oui...

Bill passa un doigt sur les lèvres de Black Mamba puis la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa avec fougue. Enivrée, la jeune femme répondit à son baiser pendant que les doigts de Bill caressaient son dos sous sa camisole. Il lui couvrit le cou de baisers pendant qu'il la renversait doucement sur le sol.

Dans la réalité, La Mariée échappa à ses souvenirs lorsqu'une moto passa en trombe devant le stationnement du petit café où elle avait garé sa voiture. Le vent soufflait dans le voile orangé drapé sur sa robe de mariée, la même qu'elle portait le jour de sa supposée mort. La suite des événements s'interposa dans son esprit. Elle avait rencontré un autre homme qui l'avait demandée en mariage. Peu à peu, Bill s'était effacé de sa mémoire et elle avait quitté la Division des Vipères Assassines. À présent enceinte, Black Mamba avait repris son nom réel. Beatrix Kiddo. Le jour où elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, elle essayait sa robe de mariée qui moulait son ventre. Bill était entré dans la pièce alors qu'elle mettait son voile.

- Voici la Mariée..., chantonna Bill alors que Beatrix se retournait pour le fixer. Tu es superbe. Ton mari aura beaucoup de chance.

- Je te remercie..., dit Beatrix sans émotion.

- Comment se porte l'enfant ?

- Oh, très bien...

- C'est étrange...Tu connais ce mec depuis quatre mois... Et ton ventre me paraît en avoir quatre de plus.

- Je connais ce « mec » comme tu dis, depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi. C'est une vieille connaissance. Une ancienne flamme qui s'est rallumée.

- Quand une flamme s'allume, une autre s'éteint..., dit Bill.

Beatrix posa une main sur son ventre, les yeux soudain empreints d'une émotion à la fois joyeuse et mélancolique.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire... Bill... Cet enfant est de toi.

« Pourquoi...? Quelle erreur ai-je donc faite ? »

La Mariée était obsédée par cette question. Révéler l'identité du père de son enfant à Bill était le glas qui sonnait son arrêt de mort. Trois semaines plus tard, elle était atteinte d'une balle à la tête qui la laissait pour morte, transformant son mariage en bain de sang. Quand elle s'était éveillée d'un coma qui l'avait paralysée durant 4 ans, son ventre ne portait plus d'enfant. Aucune cicatrice n'était visible. Mais depuis, elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Faire payer Bill et tous ceux qui avait collaboré avec lui. Sa vengeance arrivait à son terme...

- J'ai dû tuer beaucoup de monde pour arriver jusqu'ici... Et bientôt, je vais enfin tuer Bill..., dit La Mariée à elle même.

Beatrix Kiddo alias Black Mamba, alias la Mariée, stationna sa décapotable devant le chalet qui était sa destination finale. Elle monta les marches en ciment et se planta devant la porte. Son sabre était bien attaché dans son dos, prêt à l'attaque. Elle cogna trois coups. Ce fut Bill qui ouvrit, comme elle s'y attendait. Il resta de marbre, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent sans ciller, droit comme des piquets, chacun avec une étincelle de haine dans les yeux.

- Toi, dit Bill.

- Moi, dit Beatrix.

Le silence s'abattit sur eux pendant qu'ils livraient d'abord un combat intérieur pour ne pas se jeter à la face de l'autre comme deux chats enragés. Toute la colère, la haine et la vengeance souhaitée par Beatrix n'attendaient plus qu'un seul mouvement pour exploser. Elle se préparait à saisir son sabre lorsqu'une voix de fillette retentit derrière Bill.

- Papa ! Qui est à la porte ?

B.B. apparut aux côtés de Bill et en voyant la nouvelle arrivante, remarqua qu'il semblaient se connaître. Beatrix ressentit une étrange impression qui la prit au cœur. Elle croyait se voir dans un miroir.

- Papa... Qui est-ce ?, répéta B.B..

- Une vieille connaissance, dit Bill en restant de marbre.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?, demanda Beatrix soudain intéressée par la fillette tout en entant dans le chalet.

- Je m'appelle B.B.

- Où est ta mère ?

- Mon papa m'a dit qu'elle a eu un très gros accident... Et qu'elle est morte, dit B.B.

- Quel âge as-tu B.B. ?

- 5 ans. Mon anniversaire c'était il y a deux mois.

- Quelle date ?

- Le 17 juillet.

Deux mois... le 17e jour de juillet... Ces pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans l'esprit de Beatrix. Le 17 juillet d'il y a maintenant cinq ans. Le jour où elle avait été tuée. Le jour de son mariage. Là où elle portait un enfant. L'enfant de Bill. C'était B.B.. La même B.B. qui se tenait devant elle, du haut de ses cinq printemps, vive d'intelligence pour son âge. Elle avait ses cheveux couleur miel et ses yeux d'un bleu pâle. La même forme de visage que Beatrix. Alors elle n'eut plus de doute, c'était bien sa fille. L'enfant qu'on lui avait enlevée... Elle avait survécu. Des larmes commencèrent à affluer aux yeux de Beatrix. Elle s'agenouilla à la hauteur de B.B..

- B.B.... Ta maman est revenue...

- Ah bon ?, demanda B.B.. Où est-elle ?

- Devant toi, lâcha Bill. J'espère que tu aimes son prénom, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Tu es ma maman ?

- Oui... Et l'homme qui est ton père est celui qui m'a laissée pour morte... Le 17 juillet, jour de mon mariage... Quand je te portais dans mon ventre.

- C'est impossible !!, dit B.B. en secouant la tête, confuse.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de dire la vérité...

Bill avait sorti un revolver qu'il avait braqué sur Beatrix. Elle se leva lentement, les yeux rivés sur le père de son enfant.

- B.B. chérie... Ta mère est une tueuse professionnelle. Une tueuse à gages.

- Tu tues des gens ?, dit B.B., horrifiée.

- Je ne le fais plus, assura doucement Beatrix. C'était il y a très longtemps...

- Pas si longtemps !, cria Bill. Elle faisait partie de ma bande d'assassins. Mais elle a voulu quitter... Et on ne quitte pas la Division des Vipères Assassines aussi facilement ! Surtout quand on est enceinte d'un enfant qui n'est pas celui du futur époux. Le 17 juillet, jour du mariage de ta mère, je suis allé à la chapelle où elle était réunie avec sa famille et les proches de son fiancé. Elle marchait dans l'allée, prête à donner sa vie à cet homme... J'étais avec Vernita, Elle, O-Ren et Budd. Nous avons fait feu dans la chapelle. Tout le monde a crevé... Mais le destin a voulu que ta mère survive...

Beatrix regardait à présent Bill avec une rage insoupçonnée, la respiration accélérée par la colère. B.B. ne savait plus qui suivre. Son père ou cette femme qui se disait sa mère revenue des morts ?

- Elle était dans le coma. Je ne voulais pas te tuer, B.B.... Alors nous t'avons récupérée. Tu étais prématurée mais en bonne santé, fort heureusement, par un miracle que je ne saurais expliquer. Tu as passé quelques mois en incubateur puis je t'ai prise sous mon aile...

- Pourquoi tu voulais tuer maman ?, cria B.B..

- Parce qu'il me détestait. Il ne m'a jamais aimée..., dit Beatrix. Il m'a fait un enfant et il savait que ce bébé entraverait sa route. Alors il a voulu m'exterminer, cracha-t-elle en laissant couler une larme de rage sur sa joue. J'ai décidé de me venger de mes anciennes collègues... et de son pourri de frère. Tu es le dernier à présent sur la liste, Bill. Le moment que j'attends depuis le moment où j'ai émergé de ce coma... Le moment où tu vas mourir et payer pour avoir voulu te débarrasser de Black Mamba.

Beatrix empoigna son sabre et donna un violent coup sur le revolver qui sauta des mains de Bill. Il esquiva de justesse la lame qui voulait le décapiter puis tordit le bras de Beatrix et lui donna un coup dans le ventre. B.B. recula, terrifiée. Beatrix se dégagea et donna un violent crochet du droit dans la mâchoire de Bill. Ils se battirent violemment pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Beatrix tombe à terre. Bill se pencha sur elle et la femme lui cracha du sang au visage. Il lui enserra le cou.

- Adieu, Beatrix..., dit-il avec un sourire méprisant.

Il commençait à l'étouffer alors qu'elle se débattait pour prendre son sabre lorsqu'un coup de feu partit et atteignit l'épaule de l'homme. Grimaçant de douleur, Bill eut le malheur de tourner la tête pour voir d'où venait le projectile perdu et il se fit donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Beatrix se dégagea et ramassa son sabre pendant que Bill gémissait de souffrance, une main sur son épaule en sang. B.B. tenait le revolver dans ses mains. C'était elle qui avait blessé Bill. Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune émotion.

- Pourquoi tu as voulu tuer ma maman ?, hurla-t-elle. Je te déteste !!

- B.B....

- C'est donc ainsi que tu meurs, Bill... Abandonné.

B.B. s'avança vers Beatrix et lui tendit le revolver. La femme prit l'arme et s'avança jusqu'à Bill où elle le prit par le collet et posa le pistolet sur sa tempe.

- Meurs en te rappelant que tu as brisé ma vie. Meurs en pensant que tu en as brisé des milliers en faisant ce métier pourri. Je regrette de t'avoir suivi. D'avoir eu confiance en toi. Et vois où cela t'a mené... Regarde bien ma fille, Bill. Elle ne sera jamais comme toi. Rappelle-toi de cela quand tu vas crever.

- Pauvre folle... grogna Bill.

- Brûle en enfer.

B.B. ne ferma pas les yeux lorsque le coup partit, mettant fin à la vie de Bill. Le sang gicla de la tête, éclaboussant un peu Beatrix qui restait de marbre, savourant sa vengeance. Elle lâcha l'arme et le corps de Bill avec dégoût. Sa soif était étanchée. Le mal éradiqué. B.B. s'avança vers sa mère et rencontra son regard.

- Maman... Tu vas devenir une bonne personne maintenant ?

- Je te le promets, ma chérie.

Serrant sa fille pour la première fois dans ses bras, Beatrix sentit le bonheur l'envahir et des larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues pendant de longues minutes. Lorsque leurs joies furent épanchées, elles quittèrent main dans la main le chalet en silence, laissant le cadavre de Bill sur le sol où le sang se répandait, témoin de la vengeance de Black Mamba.

Samedi matin. Bettina Billie Kiddo alias B.B. regarde les dessins animés à la télévision. Sa mère, enfermée dans la salle de bain, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais pas des larmes de tristesse. Des larmes de joie. Tentant de se ressaisir, elle essuie son visage aux yeux rougis. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Sa fille est vivante. Elles sont réunies. les dernières traces de ses pleurs heureux, Beatrix sort de la salle de bain et va s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fille qui se blottit dans ses bras. Leurs têtes se touchent alors que B.B. pose la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. Le soleil entre par les fenêtres de l'appartement, faisant rayonner les cheveux blonds de ses propriétaires.

- Maman ?

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Je t'aime, maman.

- Moi aussi, B.B... Plus que tout au monde. Et je te jure que plus rien ne nous séparera. Plus rien du tout.

FIN !

Salut à tous ! C'était ma deuxième fic de Kill Bill, une sorte de réécriture de la fin du volume 2. C'est peut être pas du tout comme le vrai film mais bon, c'est une histoire de fiction ! loll J'espère que vous avez aimé... J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience à . Je vais sûrement écrire d'autres fics de Kill Bill dans un futur proche... Si vous avez des suggestions, faites moi les parvenir !

En attendant, Bye bye !!

Opaline


End file.
